Dirty Little Secret
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Levy and Gajeel attend a ball made for couples where they find many other couples. Secrets and exposed and friendships are stronger.


Levy stood in the large hall that was hosting the annual couple day. It was a ball for couples to relax and enjoy themselves and it was a known fact that it was hard for couples to have a date due to all of the jobs they take on. So this was put in place during the grand magic games.

Obviously she was standing next to her boyfriend who was less delighted to be here, finding it to stupid and useless- which if you are smart or a love guru, is not something you should say to your partner. Levy argued with him over the ordeal till he took her into a secluded area and let's say their argument ended with a bang.

Her boyfriend, Gajeel, stood next to her looking into the sea of people, bored out of his mind. Levy gave a tug on his arm and pulled him into the sea of people until he saw a mop of pink hair staring back at him with shock. He stormed over, dragging Levy with him until he was toe to toe with Natsu, "Salamander why are you here?" Natsu pointed behind him to Lucy who was talking with Erza. Now it was Levy's time to drag him over to her group of friends.

"You two are very secretive," she pouted wrapping an arm around them, still holding Gajeel's hand. The two turned to see their smaller friend and they all squealed in happiness as the three all clearly had boyfriends. Erza stared at the bigger hand on her shoulder and turned to see it's owner, with a slight scowl.

"We have all the secrets. What about this?" Levy wasn't sure what to say. She could feel Gajeel getting very nervous and yanked him down so she could whisper in his ear. He was a big softie most of the time.

"Are you alright?" He debated on what to answer before kissing her ear softly and making her giggle. He would be alright. He looked to Lucy and Erza who were already gossiping, maybe competing over who loved who more.

"Er yeah. Just let my hand go. I'm going to go chat with Salamander," She nodded and let him walk off. They never told anyone of them dating as he didn't want them to know. He felt bad about that one time when he was in phantom lord. He still regretted it, even to this day. Four years (plus the seven they were asleep.)

"You and Gajeel huh?" Lucy smiled, loving the affection that she had given him. It was super cute, even for someone like that. "Even after what he did to you. Levy he hurt you so bad. He doesn't deserve to win your affection,"

"This is why I kept quite. I love him. He regrets that day more than anyone and apologises almost everyday for hurting me. He really regrets it. Don't bring up that day around him. Just pretend it never happened. Juvia nearly killed you, by drowning and you still accept her. We have all forgiven her. Alright," Lucy felt bad seeing her little blue haired friend getting all fierce and fiery.

Levy turned to Erza who was sipping on a drink, "So Erza...who is your guy?" She blushed and pointed to him. He was standing in the corner, his face mostly covered by his mask. They gasped and nodded their heads slowly. The girls chatted for a while until an announcer came on and told the pairs to be in a big circle, little ladies standing in front of their man. Levy walked over to Gajeel who was having a decent conversation with Gray.

"Oh Levy?" Gray smiled at her happily, standing behind Gajeel who had started making a little circle. He watched as Levy took Gajeels hand and he wrapped it around her abdominal as she stood in front. Next to them was Natsu who was resting his head against Lucy and next to them was Jellal who didn't really touch Erza.

Gray looked around the hall waiting for his partner to show up, he found her talking to Mira. He gasped and showed Gajeel who Mira stood behind. Laxus. Next to her was Lisana and she was with Bickslow.

"Those two will be coming over," and surely they did. Juvia ran into Gray's arms and he patted her head softly. She looked to Gajeel and smiled happily at them then turned back to Gray who took her hand and massaged it with his own.

Mira rushed over dragging a not so much willing Laxus towards that side of the circle. She pushed him beside Gray and he just huffed as a response to her bossiness. She watched as Lisanna came over dragging her brother. She pushed him to the side and waited for Bickslow to catch up and stand behind her.

Evagreen walked over and stood in front of Elfman. Mira was clearly having a fieldday seeing all the couples. Levy spotted two couples and walked over to grab their hands. She brought them back and allowed them to slot them into the group. Happy and Carla stood beside Natsu and beside them was Wendy and Romeo.

Gajeel bent down and whispered into Levy's ear, "Too young," Levy nodded her head slowly then turned into his chest and shook softly.

"What about us?" She whispered back to him. He kissed her head softly and shook his head. Gray was watching them carefully. He could faintly hear them talk but not well enough. He could see Gajeel stroking her arms softly.

He turned to Juvia who was also watching them, she shrugged and turned back to face the front. Bisca and Alzac walked over to the group happily. They slotted themselves in happily next to Lisanna and Bickslow.

"Now take your partners and have a lovely slow dance," Levy took Gajeel's hand and closed the gap between them. He held her lower back and slowly began to move. Gray danced beside him and they spoke quietly as soft violins played.

"Levy are you okay?" Juvia asked. Levy shrugged slowly. Her head resting against Gajeel's chest. Gray touched Levy's head and she turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked to Gajeel who nodded and he swapped partners with them so she could talk to Gray. She leaned close to his ear and sighed and took a couple of deep breaths before whispering.

"I'm going to be a mummy," she was spun back to Gajeel while he took back his Juvia and the four danced side by side.

"We'll talk about this later," he almost hissed at Gajeel. The dragon slayer moved away from the ice mage not wanting to talk about the situation anymore. Levy was pregnant and the two were going to become parents soon. Gajeel looked down to his blushing girlfriend and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

They danced for a while until they were told to enjoy a lovely meal together. They had assigned them seats and the two walked hand in hand until they saw their seats. It was a large round table with many other seats. Levy took her seat and Gajeel took his and watched as more of the group showed up. Carla was already there with Happy. Levy watched as Lucy walked in and took a seat next to Levy.

Gray rushed over and grabbed the seat next to Levy pushing Lucy away. Natsu didn't mind too much and sat in the next two seats, "Listen, I'm happy for you. I really am. Stupid dragon slayers not knowing how to use contraception properly,"

"What do you mean by properly," Gray looked to Natsu and Lucy before whispering into her ear.

"Dragon slayers have much more forceful sperm. It's like they gnaw through the latex," Levy looked to Lucy who screwed her nose up at the sight of pickles on her plate. Levy licked her lips at the plate Lucy had. She wanted that. Gray laughed and handed Levy Lucy's plate while he gave her Levy's plate.

"Bloody dragon slayers don't know how to keep themselves in their pants," He uttered. Natsu laughed softly at that but then turned to Gajeel who had also chuckled. He frowned and stood up but Gray shook his head.

"Let me guess 3 months?" Levy nodded slowly. "Just after Tenrou?" Levy blushed nodding.

"How'd you know?"

"That was when Natsu went into heat. Humping like crazy?" Levy nodded and Gajeel turned away blushing heavily. The rest of the fairy tail wizards weren't listening to them. Lucy had no clue, neither did Juvia.

"Look after her," Gajeel stood up and bent down beside Gray and whispered into his ear.

"Of course. She's my finance. It's kind of a given," he smirked as Gray took in what he had said and gasped surprised by the fact. Gajeel sat back down and held Levy's hand under the table. He whispered to her softly and she happily murmured back.

Quite a few stared at them with shock. It was somehow unnatural and yet so natural for the two of them, "Let's go home," Levy stated standing up and taking Gajeel's hand. He stood and followed after her.

Gajeel led them into the inn and into his bed. For a change the beds were double sized. Gajeel stripped, then jumped into bed and watched as Levy stripped off into her pants and bra and cuddled into a boxers only Gajeel. They didn't fall asleep, they just talked.

It was their third time at the Grand Magic games. They were so close to winning. They were second place just under Lambia Scale. Gajeel had recently made S class which was nice as well as Natsu and Gray.

Well Natsu won three years ago, Gray two and him this year. They were nervous to have returned but they did and they enjoyed it. Each year, Gajeel brought Levy with him. He always needed Levy and thanks to the new rules, she made S-class.

So Lucy made S-Class and Loke as well, which made Lucy extremely happy. Juvia was always going up for S class but could never win. She was getting there though. Next year will be hers.

Levy snuggled up into Gajeel and watched as Lily walked in. He jumped onto the bed and curled up on Levy's lap, "Hey pal, listen," His ears twitched indicating that he was listening but not looking.

"You know how Levy and I are getting married. Well Levy and I are going to be having a child," Lily's head shot up and stared at the pair before getting up and giving her a soft kiss. The two were startled when the door opened and Lucy and Natsu walked in. They eyed the two before sitting down on the bed.

"How long have you been dating?" Natsu asked as he took his shirt off and his jeans.

"Fold them away," Lucy huffed as she stripped and slipped into her pyjama's. She lay on Natsu's bed which was right next to Levy's and waited for him to show up.

"We've been dating for three years," Lucy grinned then watched as Natsu jumped into bed with her.

"Can't believe you'd get her knocked up. Don't you have better things to be doing?" Lucy gasped and rushed over to Levy to give her a large hug and was crying softly into her shoulder. She murmured something but no one could hear what they were saying. But she still talked and talked.

Erza walked into the room with Jellal behind her. He wasn't wearing his mask like usual. They stopped when they saw the party so far but Erza ventured over to her bed opposite and pulled Jellal on top of her. The blue haired male was very embarrassed and went stiff when he he lay on top of her, like it was their first time in such a position.

"Hey now. Two pregnant girls are enough. Keep your stuff in," Gajeel hissed to Jellal who rolled to the side and just stared into Erza's side.

"Wait who else is pregnant?" Erza asked sitting up and felt Jellal softly stroking her arm as he lay on his side. She looked to Levy who hid under the covers. The red head nodded slowly then lay back on the bed. "Mira must be having the time of her life," Erza chuckled as she was. She was still at the ball interrogating everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>These are just random. Really random. Well I hope you did enjoy.<strong>

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
